


Eight

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Can't say that I wasted my time ('Cause I'm built by you) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur-centric, all my homies hate canon, i have a lot of feelings about these block boys, look phil is trying his best but he is struggling anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: A series of moments in time. Some regrets, and some lessons learned.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Can't say that I wasted my time ('Cause I'm built by you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to my new pet project, i tried to tag things but i might have missed something so just;;; let me know.  
> yes the title is Eight as in the Sleeping At Last song that Wilbur said in one of his chill streams inspired how Alivebur is portrayed  
> quick note: this is all the characters, I don't think this is something that these people would actually do  
> CW: implied child neglect, brief description of a sword fight (and subsequent blood mention)

Wilbur was eight when his twin lost control, and Wilbur almost lost his life.

They were young when the voices started. Wilbur had always known they were coming. It was the problem with being a hostile mob-hybrid. The mob side and the human side would eventually fight so much that there was no way to completely control one or the other. Some of the older hybrids they had seen had talked about how the voices were awful and hard to resist. 

Techno had always embraced their mob side more than Wilbur ever intended to. It didn’t shock him one bit that Techno seemed to suddenly be fighting himself at every little step of the day. Stopping to debate with himself over every little decision. 

Wilbur thought it would help to take Techno out to spar. Sure, he wasn’t likely to win against his brother, but it was sure to let him get out the anger that seemed to be festering behind his eyes. 

Luckily it was still daylight, and Phil had been nearby in the fields with Tommy. 

Wilbur’s scream at the end is what alerted them to the issue. 

That Phil made sure Techno was okay and left Will bleeding in shock with a little brother in his face is the incident that Will would later pinpoint as where he learned that he couldn’t depend on anyone.

Wilbur sat outside with Tommy for over an hour before Phil came out with a first aid kit. 

\--

Technoblade was eight when he learned  _ that he couldn’t let the voices have control--that he was only a danger to the people he promised to protect. _

Techno struggled more with the voices than his twin, he knew. Techno had always seen Wilbur for what he was: not quite as strong as him, but still able to stand up for himself. Will always tried to use words, only using his strength as a last resort. Techno was the oldest. The fact that this was only by two minutes didn’t matter to him. Being the oldest meant it was his job to protect his brothers. That meant knowing when Will couldn’t see it was time to move past words. That meant making sure Tommy didn’t wander too far from the house.

It was supposed to be a spar. Something he and Will had done so many times. Will had never won, but he had come far from when they first moved in with Phil and he could barely lift a sword. Techno had seen straight through his twin when he suggested the spar. Wilbur could see the voices fighting, he was offering him a way to let go for a moment.

They counted down, and then --  _ BloodfortheBloodGod. _

Techno couldn’t tell anyone what happened in that fight because he remembered the count down and then his twin screaming beneath him, eyes wide, a cut across his jaw-- _ that just barely missed his neck _ \--bleeding heavily. 

\--

Tommy was eight when his world crashed around him for the first time. 

“-and maybe if you and Techno were ever fucking here you would know that!”

“Wil-”   
“No! I don’t want to hear it!” 

The door slammed behind him as he left. 

A few minutes later the sky around the house lit up suddenly, and a clap of thunder shook the second floor. 

Tommy didn’t see his big brother for 6 months after that. It was the longest he had ever been separated from Wilbur without any kind of message or any kind of idea when he would be back. 

Later, Tommy would realize it was also the longest period of time Techno and Phil were at home that he could remember. 

\--

His oldest boys,  _ his twins, _ were eight when Phil knew he had to seperate them. 

Wilbur had always been softer, and he and Techno had been slowly drifting further from each other ever since they had come to live with him. Phil had never wanted himself to come between his sons, but they had obviously separated only since he had retrieved them from the nether. After a bad spar between them, he took Techno as far from Wilbur and Tommy as he could to help him control his anger, so he couldn’t hurt them on accident again. He didn’t want to permanently separate them, of course. That would be cruel, to deprive his youngest of one of his brothers, and to deprive the twins from each other. He tried to come back every week or so, to make sure Tommy and Wilbur had time with him and Techno, but the time away slowly got longer and the time they spent at home slowly got shorter. 

Maybe Phil should have made the effort to make the opposite happen.

\--

Tommy was eight when Phil had to try and explain to him why his older brother wasn’t coming home that night. 

Wilbur had gotten mad at him when Phil told him that he was taking Techno out again once the weather was clear. 

Phil decided to make dinner shortly after, and Will decided to help. Phil was fully aware of his middle child’s growing anger, but decided to wait until he was ready to talk. 

They worked on dinner in silence until--”Tommy doesn’t like mutton.”

Phil froze and looked at his son. “I didn’t know that, we can find something else to make for him.”   
Wilbur slammed what he was holding down on to the counter, “Tommy doesn’t like a lot of things, and maybe if you and Techno were ever fucking here you would know that!”

Phil took a beat to process what he was mad about, “Wil-”

“No! I don’t want to hear it!” Wilbur stomped over to the door and slammed it shut behind him after grabbing the stone axe sitting nearby. 

Phil decided it wasn’t a priority to go after him. Wilbur usually calmed down on his own after some time, and he was almost a teenager, so Phil kept working on dinner for everyone.

It was only after everyone had eaten, and the storm was getting worse, that Phil let his worry bubble. He assured Techno that Wilbur would be fine, telling him that he should settle down. 

Then, Techno’s communicator went off and he left the house with a worried look on his face and sword in hand. Phil watched his communicator for any kind of message from either of his sons. It wasn’t long before he read messages that had previously only ever haunted his nightmares

_ WilburSoot fell out of the world. _

_ WilburSoot left the game. _

He really didn’t believe it until almost an hour later when Techno walked back in, nothing but shock on his features. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh no what could have happened to will? /s
> 
> Yes this is part of a series! This is just the first part that was ready to be posted! This is only like 2 out of the 10 pages of my master doc for this series!  
> what happened to wilbur is already written just;;; not post-ready.  
> I've done nothing but homework, watch streams, and work on this for the last two weeks.  
> yes, i am constantly referencing the boundaries tumblr, if anything changes that this fic/series violates i will make edits or delete things as necessary.


End file.
